


Halloween

by BGitti



Category: Novellák
Genre: Multi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGitti/pseuds/BGitti





	Halloween

Nemrég gyerekmeséket keresgéltem. Bevallom nem ismerem a most diivatos figurákat, történeteket, írókat. Rádásul manapság leginkább a digitális világból választanak kedvencet a gyerekek, nem igaz? Ezekkel még kevésbé vagyok tisztában, ezért inkább gyermekkoromból próbáltam felidézni az emlékezetes karaktereket és azt a könyvet megkeresni.

Nagyon sok ilyen van, de amit azóta is emlegetük, és soha nem felejtünk, az Gombóc Artúr. Ő az, aki a csokoládét minden formájában szereti. Mindegy, hogy kerek vagy szögletes; teli vagy lyukas; töltött vagy töltetlen; csomagolt vagy meztelen. Utóbbi talán a nagy kedvencünk.

Gombóc Artúr gyakorlatilag az életre tanít. Utal arra, hogy az életet, csakúgy mint a csokoládét mindenestül kell élvezni, szeretni és megélni. Legalábbis nekem ezt jelenti a meséje.

Nem kérdés, hogy az örömteli dolgokat teljes szívvel fogadjuk. Nem hezitálunk megérteni, hogy miért mosolygunk akár csak a szánk szélét felhúzva, vagy nevetünk fülig érően, vagy éppen görnyedve, levegő után kapkodva; hangosan, önfeledten kacagva, vagy némán, szánkat kezünkkel fogva egy iskolai órán, miközben könnyünk csordul az erőlködéstől, hogy ne szakadjon ki feltörő jókedvünk.

Gombóc Artúr azonban nem csak az élet derűs oldalát tanítja meg elfogadni, hanem a keserűt is. Azt mutatja meg, hogy a dolgokat és így az embereket is azért szeressük amilyenek és ne azért amilyennek szeretnénk, hogy legyenek. Az elfogadásra tanít. Arra, hogy találjuk meg mindenkiben a jót és azt szeressük benne.

Persze nincsenek illúzióim, vannak idióták is jószámmal. És vannak pillanatok, amikor a jóvekedv csak egy távoli emléknek tűnik.

Az élet nehéz és szomorú oldalát nehezebben fogadjuk el. Agyunk csak megkésve kapkod megérteni a felfoghatatlant. Akár egy szerettünk elvesztéséről, akár egy félresiklott kapcsolatról, vagy csak egy feszültséggel teli hétről legyen szó.

Meglátásom szerint az öröm és a bánat szélsőséges kifejezésére is Gombóc Artúr a válasz.

Könnyünk, csakúgy, mint a csokoládé, lehet keserű vagy édes; szipogós vagy krokodil; csendes vagy fülsiketítő; lassan utat kereső vagy patakokban folyó; örömöt sugárzó vagy szívszorító.

Egyesek úgy gondolják, hogy most a búslakodásnak vagy szezonja. Szerintük valami okból szomorúan kell emlékezzünk szeretteinkre, akik már nincsenek fizikailag velünk. Sötét, élettelen ruhákban kellene járnunk, és keseregnünk azon, hogy mennyire hiányzik vagy hiányoznak.

Persze, részben ez is igaz. Sajnáljuk, hogy nem tölthettünk velük több időt, hogy nem részesei már a mindennapjainknak. Ez viszont nem szezonális érzés, legalábbs nálam nem, hanem egész évben kísér.

Ezért hát megpróbálom a felszabadult időmet azokkal tölteni, akik körülöttem vannak és törődést igényelnek, vagy egyszerűen én igénylek törődést tőlük.

Engem ezért egész évben a bennem egyszerre élő szélsőséges érzések visznek előre. Nem ritkán van, hogy egy szomorú emlékről egy vicces történet jut eszembe vagy fordítva. Ilyenkor összeszorult szívvel kacagok. Nem tehetek róla.

Én így szeretem a végleteket, és amondó vagyok, hogy szeressük a mi világunkat olyan szemmel, mint Gombóc Artúr. Lehet kerek vagy szögletes - netán lapos -; emberekkel teli, de néha magányos; viharokkal teli vagy szivárványos. Mindezt persze jelmezben vagy anélkül.


End file.
